If you seek Draco
by Lefie
Summary: Draco seeks a good time will he find the person to do it with. Hp/draco. REview this ones good too


**Author:I Am happy to say I was fully awake when I wrote... I think Enjoy~~~~**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Brittney spears song at ALL.**

* * *

If you seek Amy or me…

Draco wanted to go out. Well that was the simple part but do to the profit. People were not too excited for him to go out. Especially sense

tonight the golden boy was supposed to be at the Acid club. Which was one of Draco's main hang out? A knock on the door interrupted his

thoughts. Walking to the door he opened it to fine his two best friends Pansy and Blaise outside. They both smirked when the looked at the

casual clothes Draco was wearing. Blaise rose an enquiring eyebrow "You're not wearing that to the Acid …Are you?" Draco shrugged while

letting them in "I wasn't planning to go tonight." Pansy shrieked "How could you not the entire golden trio will be there and especially

someone's secret heartthrob. Draco and Blaise jerked back at the shriek. Draco blushed at what pansy innseniuted. Sighing he looked at the

mirror nodding he stood "Okay make me worthy for tonight." Pansy and Blaise looked at each other; grabbing one of his arms they both led him

upstairs. They began to sing:

**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la**

Draco sat in front of the mirror while Pansy and Blaise went through his closet. In the mirror he began to talk to himself.

**Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight?**

**Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside?**

Pansy jerked out of the closet the perfect green T-shirt that would fit like a glove **"Oh!"**

**Oh baby, baby, does she take a piece of lime**

**For the drink that I'mma buy her, do you know just what she likes? **

Blaise found the perfect pair of leather pants and dragon hide boots **"Oh!"** Draco simply stripped in front of them to put on what they had chosen for him.

**Oh (Oh)**

**Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh)**

**I can't get her off of my brain**

**I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go**

They both left the house ignoring Draco's second thoughts. They both laughed at his worries before apperating away with him stuck between them.

**Can't somebody take me home?**

**Haha, hehe, haha, ho**

The lights where flashing at the Acid club as people mild about. Draco felt his inner slytherin come out of its closet.

Ignoring the hateful looks he marched his friends up to the front and walked right pass the body guard.

**Love me, hate me**

**Say what you want about me**

**But all of the boys and all of the girls**

**Are begging to if you seek Amy**

Throwing off his coat and heading to the bar he ordered three shots.

Slamming them all down he smirked at a boy who was giving him the eye, and nearly laughed outright as the boy's girlfriend checked him out to.

**Love me, hate me**

**But can't you see what I see?**

**All of the boys and all of the girls**

**Are begging to if you seek Amy**

His friends from far away watched him smirking as they sang to the music:

**(Love me, hate me) La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la**

Draco made his to the dance floor and swayed his hips to the music. He looked around secretly for a black head of messy hair.

**Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up**

**I don't know where or when and now they're closin' up the club **

**"Oh!"**Pansy threw her hands up and moved her head from side to side. She loved this song.

**I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face**

**But it's hard to see with all the people standin' in the way**

**"Oh!"**Blaise was jerked back against a strong chest turning around he looked into blue eye's sparkling with lust.

**Oh (Oh)**

**Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh)**

**I can't get her off of my brain**

**I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go**

**Can't somebody take me home?**

Green eyes watched as Draco move with the music especially the smooth pale of flesh that kept being flashed at him. As the Blonde rotated his hips laughing as pansy copied him. They just gave up and laughed.

**Haha, hehe, haha, ho**

Draco was in his on little world when a pair of stong hands grabbed his hips. He didn't even bother looking at who it was. He jut got closer and began to grind.

**Love me, hate me**

**Say what you want about me**

**But all of the boys and all of the girls**

**Are begging to if you seek Amy**

"Bathroom…?" The stranger whispered in his ear. Draco shrugged "Doesn't matter."

**Love me, hate me**

**But can't you see what I see?**

**All of the boys and all of the girls**

**Are begging to if you seek Amy**

Rushing to the bathroom, they never made it. Draco was spun around and slammed against the wall while lips plundered his mouth. Shuttering he melted into the kiss

**(Love me, hate me) **

"**Ohhhh!"** Draco threw his head back, **say what you want about me**

"**Ohhhh!",** He moaned when the stranger bit his neck, **but can't you see what I see?**

**(Love me, hate me) Yeahh, say what you want about me**

**(La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la)**

**So tell me if you see her **

**(Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like)**

**Cause I've been waiting here forever **

**(Let me know where she was going I don't mind)**

Pulling back Draco looked up into Green eyes "Potter!" Harry just smirked "I think Harry will do, don't you." Draco just nodded his head. "Good." Harry smashed there lips back together. That night Draco would get his greatest wish and the man of his dreams.

**Oh baby, baby, if you seek Amy tonight (Oh!)**

**Oh baby, baby, we'll do whatever you'll like**

**Oh baby, baby, baby**

**Oh baby, baby, baby...**

**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la**

**Love me, hate me**

**Say what you want about me **

**But all of the boys and all of the girls**

**Are begging to if you seek Amy**

**

* * *

**

Author: Gosh I am soo obssesed with song fics right now. *sigh* REvieW


End file.
